The Dominator Rises
by weirdnwild91
Summary: All seemed normal this day for the rowdy planet of Malpotum, but soon an unexpected visitor would arrive; one unlike any they could have seen before...


Planet Malpotum.

You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy in this 13th of the galaxy.

As opposed to Planet Doomstone(or as it would later be known: Congenial Rock), the residents of Malpotum were actual crooks, delinquents, ne'er-do-wells, swindlers, malefactors, racketeers—you get the idea. Just as with Doomstone, there was but a single town present on this planetoid, with a criminal around every corner, each more than willing to knock the lights out of anyone who crosses their path—and in some cases, both guys would knock the other out! All just another day in the world of Malpotum!

The location where the majority of Malpotum's population would regularly gather was Sorxin's Tavern: the hottest of hot spots when it comes to turpitude and depravity. There was not a single person inside not doing some violent or sinful activity, and yes, that includes the people in the bathroom; though I won't go into detail on that—you're welcome.

The activities the tavern occupants were engaged in were things like drinking, arm-wrestling, shouting, gambling, breaking things over each other's heads. You know—typical tavern stuff. In fact, I don't think the guys smashing chairs and/or bottles over each other's heads were even fighting—the looked more bored than anything, but to each their own, I guess.

The bartender—who wasn't Sorxin, since he had left with his blaster to chase some guys who didn't pay their tabs a little while ago, and this other guy was filling in—was rubbing the inside of one of his glasses with a hand cloth(which I'm not sure had any soap or water on it, so I don't think it was doing anything at all) while he watched the standard, everyday chaos unfold inside his tavern. After seeing such violent acts every day, a guy can get desensitized to it, and not even bat an eye when some random person's teeth fly all over his bar or their blood splatters onto his back mirror. At this point his only reaction is saying, "You gonna clean that up?" and if the guy didn't want to(or was dead) the bartender would clean it himself, which was just another component of the man's already stock routine. However, today would be the day to offer something a bit different...

The ear of a woozy tavern patron sitting near the entrance perked up. From outside, he could hear the crackling of gravel over and over, with each new sound more prominent than the last. Someone was approaching the bar, but their gait indicated it was not one of the regular heavyset attendees; it was someone of a much lighter build. Whoever it was, the dazed man hoped the newcomer knew what they were getting into just before he blacked out and collapsed onto the ground.

The doors of Sorxin's Tavern swing open, and everyone inside ceases their vile or otherwise doings to turn their attention towards the outsider. At this time, Malpotum's planetary rotation had the planetoid positioned in such a way that the nearby star was facing the tavern's entrance, causing the visitor's shadow to encompass their entire front side and create a pretty cool-looking effect, though this obscured the individual's appearance to the tavern residents, so they couldn't make out exactly who it was standing in the doorway.

The temporary bartender wanted to make out who it was himself, so he flipped a switch that turned on all the lights in the tavern, which he had off because the place was already being lit with natural sunlight, and wasting electricity just isn't proper, ya know? But anyways, now it could be seen quite clearly who this new individual was, which only grasped the attention of all even tighter.

The newbie was a female, humanoid alien, and from the way everyone was eyeing her, quite the pretty one. She had white hair hanging down around her elbows, waving around in the gust rushing through the tavern door. She was adorned with mainly black clothes, such as a black skirt with black shorts underneath; a black shirt with a red cartoon-y heart on the center, two shoulder pads that seemed to be made out of metal, and black shoes with pointed, fin-like protrusions coming out the back of each shoe.

Those were the black clothes, but this lady also wore two other garments covering her hands—which if you couldn't guess, were gloves, which apart from their rest of her ensemble, were yellow, orange-ish colored(and maybe a bit of red, too). These gloves were very odd, and not just because their color clashed with the rest of her outfit, but because the gloves themselves did not look to be made of regular clothing material. They almost looked like they were made of...lava—but how something like that could be done nobody could deduce Although, her outfit wasn't exactly the first thing on the minds of these... _cough_...gentlemen.

The girl scanned the room, observing each and every person that stood before her. She had a bit of a sinister look in her eye—even her smile could be seen as unsettling. But this didn't mean much to a room full of big, burly dudes. They just enjoyed eyeing the pretty girl back, each one thinking of their own way to make a move—but that soon proved to be fruitless to contemplate, as the mystery girl was the first to break the silence.

"Since I seem to have everyone's attention, I suppose I might as well get right down to business," she spoke as she began walking into the tavern, holding both arms behind her back.

"You mean the business of which one of us you'll be taking a liking to?" asked Syzar, a muscular Cyclops who never has too much on his mind. "Though I don't think that'll be much of a contest," he says as he approaches the young lady and places his hand on her shoulder.

She stops when he does this and looks at Syzar's hand, then up at him as he smiles back at her. She then smiles back and says, "Actually, this business is something different," she steps away from Syzar, his hand slipping off her shoulder simultaneously. "Something of much importance to me," she walks up to the bar and leans her back against it as she faces everyone else. "Something that will make my name famous throughout the universe..." she stated with a hint of malevolence.

"And what **is** your name, little lady?"

She chuckled to herself. "You needn't know my **real** name: you can simply call me what the entire universe will come to know me as—Lord Dominator!" she proclaims, raising her fist to the sky, striking a pose of dominance before all of Sorxin's Tavern. This assertion actually managed to astonish the surrounding tavern patrons, as it seemed they were finally paying a bit of attention to what this girl had to say.

"...wait...lord? Isn't that something a guy would use?"

"I have my reasons for using it—with one of those reasons being that 'Lord Dominator' sounds cooler than 'Lady Dominator," she responded, with the guys in the tavern nodding and murmuring in agreement with one another.

"So I'm guessin' yer some kind of conqueror?" asked a skinny, bluish-gray alien who sounded like his teeth were giving him a speech impediment.

"I haven't conquered anything yet, but that's why I'm here today: I require assistance in my mission of galactic conquest, and I have heard through the vitisvine that Malpotum is the best location for strong, muscle-bound, resilient, easily swayed guys. I assume you are said guys?" All of the most strapping men in the tavern began flexing and bulging their muscles in attempts to show off their exemplary sturdiness to Lord Dominator, and she was pleased with what she saw. This was certain to make her plans go by faster.

"I'm sure you need tough guys like us to be your guards or whatever while you're out taking over the galaxy or whatever," boasted a pretty burly humanoid guy named Daig, who had tusks protruding from the sides of his mouth, "And if you need a personal bodyguard or whatever, I can fill that position," he flexes his pecs right near Dominator's face, which was something she was **not** so overjoyed to witness, especially in such close proximity to her personage. Right when she was about to react accordingly, Daig is suddenly punched right in the face by Syzar, who sends the tusk guy crashing into the wall on the opposite side of the bar. Daig collapses to the ground in a daze, with one of his tusks falling out as well.

"If anyone's gonna be her bodyguard, it's gonna be **me**! **Got** that?!" Syzar glares at everyone around him, and not a one challenges the cyclops, as he is known as the toughest guy on Malpotum. Even though, theoretically: everyone could take him if they rushed him together, it's clear none of these "gentlemen" had the brain capacity to think of a plan like that.

Since Syzar got that other creep away from her, Dominator decides to just continue on with the discussion of her plans like nothing had happened. But if Syzar starts flexing in front of her...no. She needed to focus on the matter in hand.

"As I was saying, I require assistance with my plans of conquest, in order for me to achieve said plans, there is a certain something vital to this cause that I **must** obtain."

"A ship?"

"Big guns?"

"A mascot?" inquired one guy of average build before being pummeled by the other men around him. After watching that walloping for a bit, Lord Dominator went back to her address to the tavern.

"You see, I have recently created a new substance I have dubbed "Volcanium X". Nice name, right? Anyways, this material is highly powerful in its specialized shape-shifting abilities, and can take on the form and texture of multiple different materials, from clothing to pure metal. Volcanium X is also 67 and 1/3 times more durable than samadium crystals, and just so you know, that's pretty darn strong," she says with a wink, enticing the already rapt congregation of rogues into giving her even more of their fixated attention.

"This revolutionary form of matter will guarantee control over all that dwell within the universe to me...however, herein lies the problem: one of the components required for Volcanium X is Menserium ore, which is a rare type of ore found in the coldest planetoid of the Letenim star system, though I suspect there may be more elsewhere in the galaxy; but for now, this is the only place I know that has this ore, and I need it in order to control the Volcanium X—with mah mind!" Dominator states, pointing at her noggin.

"You can control that stuff with your mind? That's awesome!"

"It is, isn't it?" she replied with a haughty smile. "But what's **not** awesome is that menserium is incredibly difficult to harvest and it takes a super long time and I have to do it all by myself and it's driving me crazy!" she pulled on her hair as she shrieked her grievances. Dominator then stopped to look around and see all of the surprised faces now staring at her. It seems that she had lost her composure for a few seconds there...whoops. Dominator released her bangs, cleared her throat, and returned to a more respectable upright position to continue speaking, ignoring what had just occurred.

"Because menserium is so burdensome to gather all by my lonesome, I have only managed to collect enough to create a test batch of Volcanium X. As luck would have it, the first experiment proved successful, and the Volcanium X responds perfectly to my thoughts!" she tapped the side of her head as she smiled contentedly.

"Hey, that's great, babe."

"Yeah, you're as smart as you are hot."

As the "compliments" continued, Dominator rolled her eyes, though this was the kind of stuff expected from entering a seedy place like this. It was simply her cross to bear for now, since she still needed these guys to help her.

"Anyhoo, since my first batch tested successfully, now I know I can continue with the production of Volcanium X, and let me tell you: I plan to make a **lot** of Volcanium X..." she stated wickedly as she rubbed her hands together, an equally wicked smile situated upon her countenance. "...but before I can make more, I'll need tons of that menserium ore to do so, and that's why I've come here today: to request the assistance of you clearly sturdy men, who can accomplish this kind of work far easier than I myself could all by my lonesome," Dominator looked before he crowd, and said with a voice as pleading as her eyes, "So could you guys help a girl out?"

Not surprisingly, there was an instant uproar of agreement from just about every single guy in the bar, all clamoring to help Lord Dominator, who inside her head was congratulating herself on manipulating these meatheads so easily. If she could high-five herself, she would—but she won't because that would make her look dumb. All that mattered is that she got her workers, and she could finally get back to her most important work of making all denizens of the universe kneel/cower before her feet...

"Hey, Dommi," Dominator's mind seemed to freeze up all at once. What...was that? Was that addressed at her? Did someone actually **call** her that? Who would...oh...

Syzar was standing adjacent to Lord Dominator, smiling so arrogantly even Dominator would say he's overdoing it. She stared back at him with her eyes wide with shock, as she was still taking in that he had actually called her "Dommi".

"You remember earlier when I said I was the only one fit to be your bodyguard? Well, i think it's about time we make that official. Don't you think, Dommi?"

Lord Dominator felt a shudder all the way down her spine. It somehow seemed worse the second time, though that might be because she saw his mouth form the words with her own eyes this time, which cemented the fact that somebody willingly took the time to form that word with their own mouth, and it just made Dominator cringe with disgust. However, being the courteous soon-to-be galactic ruler that she was, she felt it mannerly to give Syzar an appropriate response.

" _Heh heh_...sorry, bud; but I don't need protection from anybody. Especially not from someone who's clearly inferior to me."

Though rowdy and clamorous just a moment ago, the entirety of the tavern fell deathly silent at the precise end of Dominator's sentence. Everyone stared with shock at the white-haired alien, unable to believe what had just emanated from her mouth-hole. Did she really just do that? Did she just bad-mouth Syzar? The toughest, most intimidating guy around? Doesn't she understand what happens when you speak ill of a guy like that? Those muscles aren't just for show, you know!

As surprised as the other guys were, nobody was more flabbergasted than Syzar, who could only stare back, jaw agape at the female looking back at him, still holding that same smug smile on her face, as if she wasn't sorry for what she said at all. What kind of person is this? No woman talks like that to Syzar! **No** body talks like that to Syzar! The cyclops' gaping mouth shifted to one of clenching teeth, his eyes turning red with fury—which still was not affecting Dominator at all. It was clear he was going to have to teach her some respect the hard way...which was the only good way of doing it...

"Inferior? Are **you** calling **me** inferior?! Who do you think you are talking to Syzar like that?"

"I **think** I'm Lord Dominator, the eventual ruler of you, this planet, and everywhere else in the galaxy, so I can talk down to anyone any way I see fit—especially a lowly worker for hire as yourself," she explained, never once deviating from that conceited little grin she held.

Syzar was fuming with greater anger than ever. He was just about blowing steam out of his ears, and nobody else wanted to be near when he blew up, so the rest of the tavern patrons ran for cover so they can stay out of, but still watch, the ensuing scuffle...

"You think you're so great? You think you're so tough? Let's see you get into a fight with a **real** man!"

"Okay—know where I can find one?"

"Ohh, that **does** it!" with naught a second thought, Syzar lunged at the female alien with arms spread out, fully intent on tearing her to ribbons. But without even trying, Lord Dominator sidestepped Syzar, and he went crashing into a nearby table.

"Has the fight started yet? Or was that just a warm-up?"

Syzar pulled himself up, and turned to face the snarky lady. His teeth were being clenched so hard, you'd think they were gonna break! Syzar could **not** let this stand. he wasn't going to let himself be humiliated by a runt like her! She claims to be so strong? Well, she's about to see just how strong **he** was!

"You want a warm-up? I'll warm **you** up!"

"...I don't get it."

"Shut up!" Syzar bellowed as he lunged for Dominator once again. However, Dominator wasn't going to dodge this time. She had something far more entertaining, and this crowd looked like the kind that craves good entertainment.

In the time between Syzar lunging at Dominator and reaching her, Lord Dominator activated the Volcanium X she had on her person, which just so happened to be what her gloves were made of! Talk about a plot twist(I guess)! Using her invention, Dominator spread the Volcanium X along her right arm and expanded it into the form of a bulky, muscular arm. When Syzar had just reached her, Dominator seized Syzar's right arm, spun herself around, and tossed the cyclops back the way he came, though this time he crashed into the wall on the opposite side of the room. The tavern bystanders watched in shock and awe at Dominator's seamless counterattack, making the once undefeatable Syzar look like an amateur.

Syzar groaned as he used the wall to pick himself back up. He grasped his aching head, turning to look at Lord Dominator, now feeling less angered and more dumbfounded. "How...how did you do that?"

"You know that Volcanium X I mentioned? Well, surprise! Both my gloves are made of the stuff! And as everyone could see, they work quite perfectly. I can change my skinny arms into near indestructible bulging arms of muscle-bound kick-buttness!" she proclaimed, raising her arms up victoriously. "And you'd be wise to just stop trying to fight me and be an obedient worker like the rest of the volunteers in the tavern. Isn't that right, boys?" Dominator looked around at the cowering men around her, but was surprised to see none of them agreeing with her truthful statement. "What? Nobody agrees? Well, I'll just have to give them a better example," she turned back to Syzar, the look on her face saying she was ready to take him on. Inside, Syzar felt intimidated, but he couldn't allow himself to be beaten by the likes of her. He was going to win! By any means necessary!

Just like before, Syzar rushed Dominator, holding up his fist to give her a hook right in her pompous face! Also just like before, Dominator evaded his attack with ease. But Syzar wasn't through yet: the cyclops continued to throw his punches at the agile alien, her dodging every single attack he threw at her. And that face...she would not stop smiling no matter what. Was she just toying with him? Did she think this was a game? Syzar knew he just **had** to get her! The two combatants moved around the center of the tavern, Syzar trying every move he could think of to try and hit Dominator, but to no avail. Dominator herself had yet to even try fighting back, so confident in her ability to win that she needn't waste time on worrying.

Eventually, Lord Dominator felt this had gone on long enough, and decided to end it herself. First, she tripped Syzar when he threw another punch, causing him to stumble away from her. He fell to his hands and knees, but wasn't hurt. The seething cyclops looked back at Dominator, who was standing right in front of the bar; and yes, she was still smiling.

"That the best you can do?!" Syzar bawled as he turned and charged at the white-haired woman. Not wasting a moment, Lord Dominator activated the Volcanium X on her left arm, reared back, and delivered a devastating blow square into Syzar's midriff, eliciting a collective gasp from the onlookers.

"No...it isn't."

Short bursts of barely audible gasps emanated from Syzar's mouth. It was as if he couldn't even breathe. The cyclops had managed to grab onto Dominator's body when she punched him, but at this point, it was meaningless. After holding for several moments, Dominator backed away, removing her hand from the incapacitated cyclops' gut. Syzar slowly grabbed onto his chest as he gasped for breath. He then fell to his knees, giving one last breath before collapsing onto his face, totally out of commission.

Not one person said a word or even moved. I mean, what could be said after such an unbelievable display? Sorxin had just gotten back to see the final blow, and even he was just as shocked as everyone to see Syzar get his posterior thoroughly thrashed by this woman. 'Twas a sight so shocking, not even seeing it with your own eyes was enough to believe it. But there it was: proof that Syzar was not only not the strongest person around, but was a mere nothing compared to this...this "Lord Dominator", who was truly deserving of the title she had bestowed upon herself.

Lord Dominator overlooked the terrified faces strewn throughout the tavern. She chuckled to herself, everything having gone according to plan(except for the fight, but that was workable).

"So...you ready to obey now?"

Slowly but surely, the patrons of Sorxin's Tavern began nodding their heads in agreement, as they were all too petrified to make even the slightest audible sound. Lord Dominator doesn't respond in any other way but smiling her evil smile, and that worked well enough...

Lord Dominator overlooked the work being done by her new "volunteers", who were mining the Menserium ore at the rate intended. Even Syzar was working hard, having been broken(both metaphorically and physically) by that hand of the ruthless tyrant. He dare not even look her in the face unless requested. These terrified faces warmed Dominator's heart, just as she knew it would.

After watching her men mining for some time, Dominator returned to her ship, telling her workers not to slack off while she was gone, knowing full well none of them would even dare try...

Lord Dominator steps inside her ship, and as soon as the doors close, she lets loose a squee as happy-sounding as a young schoolgirl.

"These past few days have been so **awe** some! I got my ore, a bunch of workers I'll get rid of alter when I have my robots, and I even punched a guy so hard he passed out! What a time and a half!" she laughed as she fell into her swivel chair, spinning it around multiple times with glee.

"Soon I'll have enough to not only make my robots, but also a much bigger suit to go with my gloves—which is good because I think I'm in need of a more appropriate wardrobe change. I think I'll also have a helmet— _oooh_! With spiky parts on the top!" she tittered from excitement. "I gotta sketch my ideas before I forget them!"

Dominator quickly opened a drawer near her chair, which held paper and pencils for her constant ideas. She took out a few pages and a pencil, slamming them all on the empty part of her control panel(which was made specifically for this, in case you're wondering), and began to sketch away eagerly.

" _Ha ha_! This is gonna be great! And there'll still be so much Volcanium X left over, I could make a whole **ship** outta the stuff!" Dominator ceased her drawing. She looked up, and a big, happy, doofy grin appeared on her face, her eyes twinkling in elation. She swiftly moved away her suit sketches and began working on how she wanted her ship to look.

"I'll put the armory over here..."

"This'll be perfect for the factory!"

" _Oooh_! And don't forget about the food court!"

Lord Dominator went on and on about her ideas and the possibilities for her Volcanium X, her scribbled papers falling to the floor, showing the ambitious ideas held by the young alien, and her hopes of one day ruling over all the universe with an iron fist...the fondest of her fondest wishes...

 **Fin**


End file.
